


Of Night and Day

by Heroofbreath_Crys



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fight Club - Freeform, M/M, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroofbreath_Crys/pseuds/Heroofbreath_Crys
Summary: After strange events one night, Killua and Gon awake to realize they've been given superpowers. But what should they do with them?





	1. Prologue: Fate

“C’mon Gon! We gotta make it to Wing’s class,” Zushi said as he dragged Gon along, “go faster!”

Gon laughed, “It’s fine, he’s not gonna be mad at us.”

“But we want him to know we’re responsible and can show up on time!”

Gon just kept laughing. There really was no need to rush, but he knew Zushi truly admired Wing and wanted to impress him as much as possible, so he let him do as he pleased. Zushi yanked on Gon’s arm each time he tried to stop to look in store windows or talk to people, not letting him pause for even a moment on the busy sidewalk. He just kept pulling Gon along no matter what.

And then Gon tripped. Stumbled, really, but it was enough for Zushi to lose his grip, and by the time Gon had regained his balance, he had lost the short boy in the huge crowd. He thought it best to move out of the way of the passing people and moved closer to the side of the road. He heard a shout across the street, which was common in a busy area like this. But he glanced towards it when it became a screaming match in front of some random store.

When he was scanning the source of the yelling, something else distracted him. He got a glimpse of something white. A boy his age, waiting at a crosswalk. Gon thought it strange he didn’t know the boy, since most kids in the area went to the same school, and he knew most kids at his high school. The kid wore headphones and a hoodie, and his hair. His hair looked like it was made of cotton or something, pure white and endlessly fluffy. The boy was looking down at his phone, only glancing up to check the light every so often. Then, as he looked up, he caught Gon’s eye. Gon stood there for a moment, drawn in by piercing blue eyes. They felt icy cold, yet familiar, and he was completely captivated. They stared each other for what felt like hours, but was probably only seconds, and Gon smiled at him. The stranger across the street seemed shocked, and Gon let out a small chuckle, but paused when he saw the other boy giving a soft smile back towards him. He was absolutely adorable, Gon decided. And for several moments it seemed, that was all his brain could think about.

"Gon!” The moment and Gon’s focus broken, he looked over to see Zushi rushing towards him, calling out for him.

“I found you,” Zushi said, once he was near enough, “we have to go now, we’re almost late!” He was clearly panicking.

“Okay, okay, let’s go then,” Gon said as Zushi once again grabbed him by the wrist to drag him away. Gon turned back to the stranger across the street, who smiled again and waved a goodbye. Gon was dumbfounded for a moment, until his brain found enough focus to smile and wave back. The stranger gave one last smile, and turned away, to finally cross the street, as he’d been waiting to do from the beginning.

Gon just walked, letting Zushi pull him away, unable to get the blue eyes and white hair off his mind.

\-----------------------

Sneaking out was easy. Or maybe not, Killua supposed, for anyone else it would be incredibly difficult, but for someone raised in the Zoldyck family, it was a piece of cake, even if it was sneaking out of the Zoldyck’s own mansion.

He wasn’t always sneaking out. Or rather, he didn’t usually sneak out during the day. But when he had the time, and nothing to do, and just wanted to go outside and interact with actual people, he would. Which is what led him to today. He walked along the street, his first stop had been a bakery, where he’d ordered and eaten as much as he could. Then the arcade, to have some fun and play while all the other kids were in school, the best benefit to being homeschooled. But after school got out in the afternoon, the arcade became crowded, and he left. He figured he’d walk around town a bit, see if there was anything interesting happening. He’d have to head home soon anyway. So, he wandered around, headphones in, minding his own business as he was surrounded by more and more people. The streets seemed to get particularly busy in the afternoon.

He paused to wait for the crosswalk light, and after a moment, began to feel as if someone was watching him. He glanced up to see a teenage boy staring at him. He was surprised at first, both by the boy’s unabashed staring, as well as his incredibly spiky green hair. He had very kind eyes, golden and seeming to shine. As they were staring at each other, the stranger smiled at him, and Killua was startled. He paused in shock for a moment, before doing his best to smile back. The stranger’s smile dropped, and he seemed dumbfounded. Killua felt his face heat slightly under the heavy gaze, was this boy obsessed with him or something? But he couldn’t muster up any genuine ill will towards the kid. He seemed far too kind to have any poor intentions, and was probably just really friendly.

The boy looked away, seemingly distracted by something. As a second, smaller kid ran up to the boy, Killua realized why. The smaller one took the spiky haired stranger by the wrist and began to drag him along, towards some destination Killua would never know. But the boy turned back to him, and Killua couldn’t help but smile and wave, which was soon returned. Satisfied, Killua turned away, the crosswalk light had turned many times over, and he finally walked across. He couldn’t help but still smile as he walked away. He decided to head home, nothing else that could happen in the city would be more interesting than that boy with golden eyes and porcupine hair.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

One night, a bright flash in the sky was seen, like an explosion. Two balls of light seemed to fall away and crash into the Earth. Yet none of the many reports could say where they landed. No one reported finding the crash site. The people went crazy. Some claimed it was aliens, others, gods. Everyone tried to find an explanation for the strange phenomenon.

Some didn’t need one.

It was rather late at night to be doing homework. But it always took Gon longer than his peers. He wasn’t stupid, he did fine. But he just needed more time to go through it all and understand. And to focus. He was lucky he was usually given extra time on tests to finish them. Everything seemed to take longer. Which goes back to homework. This night, he sat at his desk, working on the worst subject of all, math. He was so intently focused on the page of work in front of him, he almost didn’t notice the bright orange flash that shined into is window from his backyard. He looked out his window, only to see bright light. He quickly ran downstairs and outside.

At the same time, Killua was also awake. Not doing homework, though, homeschool already gave him plenty of time to do that. He laid in bed on his phone, lights off to fool the butlers into assuming he was asleep. Really, he knew they weren’t actually fooled, but they would never mention it. But the bright blue light of the phone screen couldn’t compare to the sudden blue light from outside. He tried to look out the window to see what was in the yard but was nearly blinded by the brightness. He quickly threw on a hoodie and some slippers, running downstairs as quietly as possible, knowing by now how to avoid the butlers. He ran outside.

The light dimmed slightly, just enough to look at it, and a figure emerged, glowing much more gently.

“Who are you?” Gon was unable to help himself from asking.

“I am the Sun, or at least a form of it,” replied the strange golden being.

“I am the spirit of the moon,” the emerging blue figure told Killua, “I’ve come here to search for a new representative on Earth.”

“A new representative? What does that mean?” Killua asked.

“I am searching for an earthling to bestow my powers unto. To serve as a representative of us as divine powers on Earth. We need a living being of true life, to carry the spirit of the Sun and Moon that is passed down and protected, the very essence of the divine energies, that only an earthling can hold.”

“We?” Asked Gon.

“It is not only me, my partner must take this action and choose a representative as well. The Sun and Moon must exist at the same time and form a balance.”

“If you choose to accept my powers, it will become your responsibility to take care of them, to hold safe the spirit of the Moon and the Sun, you will be able to use our energy to achieve this goal. It will give you great abilities."

“So, if you will accept this position, please take my hand, so I can pass on the spirit to you.” The being held out its hand.

Gon, without hesitation, reached for the hand of the golden being, and as he grabbed it, a bright flash occurred once again. Gon felt his entire being fill with energy, his muscles tensing, his senses going dark one by one, a nearly unbearable heat swarming within him. Excruciating pain, like being burned alive. He blacked out. 

Killua didn’t move so quickly.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” he asked, “how do I know this isn’t some elaborate scheme to kill me?”

“I cannot lie, child, you do not have to agree, but I do dearly ask you to,” was all the blue being responded with, “as you earthlings say, please?”

Overwhelmed with pity at the sight of the being lowering itself, it’s face falling, and body bowing, Killua reached for the offered hand. Suddenly it was as if light was being shined directly in his eyes, before everything went dark. The shadows seemed to swallow him up, and the icy chill of the night became unbearable, even with his hoodie. He felt his whole body tense and fill with energy, like an impossible adrenaline rush. Even he, a Zoldyck, trained to withstand pain, could not hold out. Everything went dark, and he passed out.

\------------------ 

Birds were chirping. Gon really needed to remember to close his window at night. Light shined down onto his face, the brightness in his eyes guaranteeing he would not get any more sleep that morning. He got out of bed and went about his morning as normal. Making his bed, grabbing some clothes, and taking a shower. But as he got out of the shower and glanced at himself in the mirror, he was shocked. Front and center on his chest, a large symbol of the sun was imprinted into his skin like a tattoo. He remembered everything from the night before.

So it wasn’t a dream.

But what did it all really mean? He traced the edges of the symbol with his fingers, and as he focused on it, he began to feel a heat, a familiar energy within him. He tried to focus his brain clearly, to grasp that feeling, when suddenly light erupted before him. A glowing image of that same symbol seemed to emerge from his chest and float in front of him.

He remembered something about power, but the being didn’t tell him what. He focused that energy again, trying to center it in his hand. Slowly, light began to gather around his hand and form a sort of mass around it. He was so amazed that he lost his focus, and the light dissipated. He would have to experiment more to learn to control these powers.

~ 

Killua, on the other hand, was woken up by a butler gently tapping his shoulder. He didn’t know the name of this one, they weren’t all that important in the household. He was immediately suspicious. Something felt off. When had he gone to bed last night? He tried to remember as his things were prepared by the butlers. Once they had cleared the room and he began to change, that’s when he noticed it. Very clearly, neatly in the center of his chest. The insignia of a moon. As he kept thinking harder and harder about it, it began to glow, and out emerged a glowing outline of that same insignia. He felt a cool energy slowly consume him.

Then it hit him, everything that had happened last night. What he’d agreed to. He was very disappointed in himself for giving into a sad face.

But what was that it said about power? What kind of power would the Moon even have? He focused that cool energy, trying to channel it down to his hand. The shadows in the room began to move, travelling toward his outstretched arm. He was surprised and dropped his control. So, the Moon represents darkness, night?

This could be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not surer how that scene went, or how well it came across. I had help but there was also some limitations when posting. I hope it at least made some sense.

**Author's Note:**

> A long term project? Beta read by the amazing Hxhhasmysoul on tumblr who is super supportive and helpful and I am incredibly grateful.


End file.
